Notebook of the Heart
Notebook of the Heart (Japanese: 心のノート Kokoro no Nōto) is the third ending theme of the . It debuted as an ending song in SM104, replacing Twerp, Twerpette. Ending animation and are admiring their snow sculptures of Charizard and Pikachu respectively on Ula'ula Island. Ash and Sophocles are shown on each other's Poké Ride Pokémon on the same island. It then shifts to a beach where Mallow's Tsareena and are relaxing, as Snowy, Ash's Lycanroc, and Sophocles's Togedemaru are holding flowers (with Togedemaru on top of Ash's Torracat, as hides behind Tsareena's beach chair, Ash's Pikachu and Professor Burnet's Munchlax are floating on/in pool floatations while holding flowers, and stands nearby with some of his Pokémon with flowers in their mouths. Tsareena, , and on a log, watching , Sandy, and the play in the ocean, with nearby. Pikachu and Kiawe's Poké Ride sleep, as , Torracat and Mimikins enjoy Charizard's fire, with , , , , and watch the other Pokémon from a nearby tree. On Melemele Island, Ash and are shown at 's bar, as Kiawe is making a delivery and Samson Oak's Komala rests on top of the bar's roof. Synopsis Characters * * * * * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; SM112-present) * ( ; SM104-SM105) * ( ; SM106-present) * ( ; Sandy) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ; SM104-SM105) * ( ; SM106-present) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * (Professor Burnet's) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Acerola's; Mimikins) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; SM108-present) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | The trail drenched by this morning's rain is basking in the sunshine Traces of the days passed by the cloudless blue sky The moon melts in the morning glow, the clock marks the coming of today I have also set off for a future that I've been searching for Open the blank notebook from the heart Drafting dreams on the first page, logging memories on the last page You are on a journey, living through today A tender voice could be heard, calling out to me |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | The trail drenched by this morning's rain is basking in the sunshine Traces of the days passed by the cloudless blue sky The moon melts in the morning glow, the clock marks the coming of today I have also set off for a future that I've been searching for Open the blank notebook from the heart Drafting dreams on the first page, logging memories on the last page You are on a journey, living through today A tender voice could be heard, calling out to me The fresh grass swayed by the town wind is coiling in the moonlight Traces of the days passed by the crystal clear songs Seeing you off as we head on to our respective paths I have also set off for a future that I've been imagining Open the blank notebook from the heart Drafting dreams on the first page, logging memories on the last page You hold the pen, recording the events of today A tender voice could be heard, calling out to me A bright beacon in our beating hearts A faint landmark by the pounding seas Coming to mind as we step out and walk on Open the blank notebook from the heart Drafting dreams on the first page, logging memories on the last page You are on a journey, living through today A tender voice could be heard, calling out to me |} |} Variants # SM104 - SM105: The original animation. # SM106 - SM107: Lana's Brionne replaces and Sophocles's Vikavolt replaces . Vikavolt is seen carrying , rather than both of them falling off . is carrying both Brionne and Sandy instead of just the latter. # SM108 - SM111: The is looking after can be seen sitting with her on the log and on top of 's bar. # SM112 - present: Ash's Meltan rides on along with and , with Pikachu looking at Meltan and Pikachu hanging off of Ash's back. It can later be found sitting next to at Oranguru's bar. SM ED 03.png|SM104 - SM105 SM ED 03 2.png|SM106 - SM107 SM ED 03 3.png|SM108 - SM111 Trivia * The choral score for the song was made available on @ELISE for a limited time beginning on January 13, 2019. ** The lyrics at the end of the score incorrectly contain an additional in the last line of the bridge. Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ44 fr:Journal du cœur ja:心のノート zh:心之筆記